


Bianca come il gelsomino

by atropass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Albino, Amore - Freeform, Eros - Freeform, Erotico, F/M, Fantasy, Feels, Harmony - Freeform, Het, Italiano, Knight, Lemon, Lime, Porn, Romance, Romantico, Rosa - Freeform, Sentimentale, albinismo, cavaliere, cavalieri, fantasymedievale, fantasyromance, linguaitaliana, matrimonio, medievalfantasy, principe, principessa - Freeform, rapimento, regina - Freeform, regno, sentimenti, sesso
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropass/pseuds/atropass
Summary: La principessa Eve è affetta da albinismo. Essendo la minore tra i suoi fratelli, viene destinata da re Droyn - suo padre e sovrano di Ocaellan - alla vita monastica, dove sarà al riparo dai raggi del sole e dalle tentazioni. Durante il viaggio che la conduce verso il convento, però, la sua carrozza viene assaltata da un manipolo di briganti, o almeno è quel che sembrano all'inizio. Eve dovrà ricredersi nel momento in cui si ritroverà alle porte del regno nemico, dove il futuro sovrano, il principe Kytos, la attende sull’altare.





	Bianca come il gelsomino

 

 

Eve rigirava tra le dita la catenella d’oro di sua madre. 

Il sole basso filtrava attraverso la filigrana delle tendine, opportunamente tirate perché non recassero offesa alla sua carnagione lattea. Scostò la stoffa per qualche secondo, giusto il tempo di scorgere quel che accadeva all’esterno della carrozza, la quale sballonzolava sul brecciolino del sentiero di montagna. La stradina che stavano percorrendo si perdeva chilometri e chilometri più giù, un serpentello bianco che costeggiava il fiume dalle acque scure e limpide, e che spumeggiava nei pressi dei dossi naturali che generavano cascatelle tra le rapide.

La montagna era brulla e silenziosa, una distesa verde smorto bruciata dall’arsura dell’estate.

«Principessa Eve» la apostrofò gentilmente il soldato che cavalcava al fianco della finestra, «avete applicato la protezione?».       

Le labbra rosee della principessa si corrugarono in un broncio e lasciò cadere la tendina. «Sì. Comunque non dovreste preoccuparvi, sir, è quasi il tramonto.»   

«Non si è mai troppo prudenti.»         

Eve approfittò del sottile strato di stoffa che li divideva per alzare gli occhi al cielo. Spesso – sempre – l’eccessivo zelo delle guardie si tramutava in irritante paternalismo. Per lo meno ora che suo padre aveva preso la decisione di spedirla in convento, dove avrebbe condotto una vita semplice, dedita alla preghiera e protetta dalla frescura e dall’oscurità del monastero, si sarebbe tranquillizzato: le voleva bene, ma Eve era cosciente del fatto che la sua presenza arrecasse vergogna e imbarazzo alla famiglia reale. L’aria si saturava di mormorii quando incedeva per la navata principale della sala del trono, o quando era costretta a rinunciare alle passeggiate diplomatiche durante le ore più calde della giornata.

Un fiore delicato, troppo per essere concesso in matrimonio. 

Eve chiuse gli occhi e rannicchiò le gambe sul sedile imbottito. «Manca ancora molto?» domandò.    

«Arriveremmo all’alba, principessa, prima che il sole possa danneggiarvi.»         

«Molto bene.»     

«Per combattere la noia dovreste cercare di dormire.»   

«Forse» si obbligò a dire.    

I cavalieri spesso dimenticavano che la notte, per lei, fosse l’unico momento in cui poteva considerarsi al pari di tutti gli altri, quando il Demone di Fuoco si inabissava oltre l’orizzonte e la pallida luce delle stelle le faceva compagnia, specchiandosi nelle acque della fonte che scrosciava nei giardini reali. Eve mise mano alla cassetta in mogano che riposava sotto il sedile e ne estrasse un libro rilegato in pelle. Accese il lanternino sulla sua testa e, con le spalle contro la parete e i piedi distesi, si immerse nel suo mondo di favole.        

Aveva ereditato la passione per i libri dalla madre. Dopo i funerali, suo padre aveva preso in moglie la giovane sorella della mamma, la principessa Ardwyn dal regno di Neheria, ma si era rivelata un’arpia incontentabile in poco tempo. A suo dire, la lettura era un frivolo lusso che le giovani dovessero lasciar perdere: le rendeva ribelli e ciarliere, due requisiti capaci di far fuggire a gambe levate qualsiasi pretendente.

Per fortuna, comunque, Eve non ne avrebbe avuti. Il giorno seguente avrebbe preso i voti e non sarebbe più stata il problema di nessuno.

*

Fu uno scossone a svegliarla. 

Il libro con cui si era addormentata e che le giaceva sul petto le scivolò di mano, colpendo il pavimento della carrozza con un tonfo.      

Eve spalancò gli occhi, il cuore incastonato in gola. Non provava fastidio, il che poteva solo significare che l’astro diurno non fosse ancora sorto. Sfiorò la tenda, ma non osò spostarla: il tintinnio delle armature, il clangore delle spade, gli insulti soffocati e le grida, le suggerirono che qualcosa non stesse andando bene.  
La sua mente lavorò con lentezza, complice l’intorpidimento del sonno, ma quando l’adrenalina prese a scorrerle in corpo le fu chiaro che non sarebbe mai arrivata al convento. La prospettiva di una vita trascorsa tra segrete umide e libri polverosi, ora, non le appariva più così terribile.       

Deglutì e scivolò all’indietro sul sedile, verso l’uscita opposta della carrozza. 

Perché attaccare dei viaggiatori che non trasportavano nulla di valore – oro e preziosi non le sarebbero certo serviti, tra le monache – se non per la persona che i cavalieri stavano scortando?       

Eve si agganciò alla maniglia e la abbassò, cercando di ignorare l’attacco di panico. Schiuse la porticina e notò la luce arancione delle fiamme che ardevano alle sue spalle gettare bagliori sulle fronde del bosco di fronte a lei. Le foglie nere sospiravano al tocco del vento e parevano invitarla nel loro antro stregato.          
Attenta a non far rumore, scese il gradino e tirò su la veste.       

«È lì! Sta cercando di scappare!» ruggì una voce.      

_ Accidenti _ .     

Eve si lanciò nel fitto senza guardarsi indietro. I rami le colpirono il volto durante la corsa e la Luna, sua compagna e allo stesso tempo nemica, parve ridere di lei. Le urla alle sue spalle crebbero d’intensità e la luce dei fuochi violò l’oscurità rassicurante del bosco.       

_ Non girarti.   _

_ Ti prenderanno _ .   

Ma come Orfeo violò le condizioni imposte dagli dèi per salvare Euridice, la ragazza si voltò, e i bagliori delle fiamme le incendiarono le retine. Incespicò nelle radici di una grande quercia e rovinò a terra, tra le foglie bagnate di rugiada e il terreno molle. La caviglia le pulsò: doveva essersela slogata.   

Singhiozzò mentre strisciava in avanti e lo scalpiccio degli zoccoli si faceva sempre più intenso, rabbia frammista a dolore. Non osò nemmeno pensare a cosa quei bruti avrebbero potuto farle.        

I nitriti dei cavalli le penetrarono nel cervello e in un attimo si ritrovò circondata da una decina di destrieri. Alzò il capo, ma la luce delle fiamme le obbligò a chiudere gli occhi. La frustrazione la invase: non sarebbe nemmeno riuscita a guardare in faccia i propri assalitori.   

«Principessa Eve» sancì una voce, «deve venire con noi».

*

Calciò lontano la ciotola e si strinse nel mantello. 

Gli uomini dovettero trovarlo divertente, perché iniziarono a sghignazzare. Era mezzogiorno, il momento in cui il Demone di Fuoco mordeva con più vigore, e quella gente le aveva riservato un’attenzione che non si era aspettata di ricevere da un branco di bruti – altro non potevano essere, con quegli abiti semplici, i cavalli privi di vessilli e le armi che si portavano dietro: si erano riparati in una grotta tra le montagne.   

«Dovete mangiare qualcosa, già non siete il ritratto della salute.» L’uomo che aveva parlato le riservò un sorriso sarcastico, che la mandò su tutte le furie. Aveva un occhio di vetro che sbandava lievemente verso l’esterno. «Forza. Non vorrete certo arrivare a destinazione trascinandovi sui gomiti.»      

Da quel commento scaturirono ulteriori risate. Eve si nascose dietro il cappuccio e lo guardò in cagnesco. «Non accetterò del cibo da vigliacchi che, oltre a rapirmi, non hanno intenzione di dirmi quale sia tale fantomatica destinazione.»   

«Ha la lingua lunga» commentò un ragazzo, il più giovane del gruppo, sogghignando. «Oh, sarà divertente.»

«Spiegatevi.»        

L’imposizione di Eve venne ignorata, perché i briganti iniziarono a confabulare di scommesse e giri offerti di grog.   

«Ehi!» sbottò. Non era abituata a essere trascurata. «Sto parlando con voi! Non osate, nemmeno per un secondo, pormi sul piano di vile premio in palio per i vostri giochi.» Qualcuno scrollò le spalle ed Eve sentì l’irritazione tramutarsi in violente vampate di erubescenza, che le costellarono in macchie vermiglie il volto color marmo. «Siete solo delle bestie!»   

«Di chi è stata l’idea di toglierle il bavaglio?»    

«Lysandros. Lui proprio non riesce a tenere la mano ferma di fronte a una pulzella in difficoltà.»      

«Taci.» Quello che Eve presuppose fosse Lysandros, un giovane dalla capigliatura biondo grano, assestò una gomitata al vicino che l’aveva appena definita _pulzella in difficoltà_. «È una principessa e come tale va trattata.» 

«Ma sentitelo. Ve lo immaginate a letto? “Oh, perdonatemi. Permesso. Vi spiace, vostra grazia?”»      

Eve si premette gli avambracci contro le orecchie mentre le risate esplodevano nell’eco della grotta. Se solo quegli estranei avessero osato ripetere una simile conversazione entro le mura di Ocaellan, le loro teste conficcate sulle picche avrebbero guarnito le alte merlature dei camminamenti nel giro di pochi minuti. Nel caso fosse riuscita a capire dove la stessero portando, avrebbe potuto provare a mandare un messaggio a suo padre. Di certo non avrebbe permesso un simile affronto alla figlia, alla casata e al regno, e avrebbe smosso mari e monti pur di ritrovarla. E quegli uomini, che si facevano beffe di lei, avrebbe provato una gran soddisfazione nel guardarli penzolare sul patibolo.      

Inghiottì la furia e si concentrò su quel Lysandros. Sembrava il più gentile, lì in mezzo. «Mi offrite da mangiare e mi tenete al riparo dalla luce, immagino non riserviate il medesimo trattamento ad altri prigionieri. E non avete rubato nulla dalla carrozza, vi siete limitati a… uccidere il mio seguito.» Eve deglutì. Per quanto l’eccessivo zelo la irritasse, quella era stata la sua scorta fin dall’infanzia. C’erano uomini con famiglia, tra loro, e ragazzi cresciuti assieme a lei. «Perché?»     

Lysandros aprì bocca, ma l’uomo con l’occhio di vetro fu più veloce: «Si può dire che il nostro committente sia importante, e che vi vuole in buone condizioni».    

«Dunque sarebbe davvero sconveniente se io non mangiassi.»

L’uomo accennò un sorriso gelido. Rigirò la punta della spada nelle fiamme, arroventandola. «Sì, sarebbe un problema. Se volete, posso provare a convincervi con altri metodi.»       

«Thyrsos…» lo ammonì Lysandros a voce bassa.       

«Non osereste. Avete appena detto che il vostro… committente mi vuole in buone condizioni.» Eve deglutì.

«Magari in un punto poco visibile. Chessò, l’interno coscia» sibilò, allungando la mano verso l’ampia gonna.

«Non osereste!» La ragazza aderì con la schiena contro la parete e l’uomo ritirò le dita.        

«Volete mettermi alla prova?»  

Eve tremò, ma strinse i denti. Recuperò la ciotola senza staccare le iridi dal bulbo oculare vitreo del brigante, il cui volto si illuminò: «Molto bene, vedo che iniziamo a capirci». Rinfoderò la spada e poggiò gli avambracci sulle ginocchia. «Vi converrà iniziare a provare simpatia per noi, principessa, perché rimarremo a guardarci negli occhi qualche altra ora. Partiremo verso il tramonto.»        

Eve si rintanò in un angolo più riparato e iniziò a mangiare.


End file.
